


our backs to the wall

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Siblings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Maximoff Twins prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panthisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthisia/gifts), [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Hero' by Elizaveta. 
> 
> [Wanda's version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GISQcX-C_gQ).
> 
> [Pietro's version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b74YehJMEQ).

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  "[I don't trust Vision because he was created by Stark."  for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074434)

3\.  '[First Halloween in the States' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074464)

4\.  '[Post Powers, Pre-Ultron' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074497)

5\.  '[Kitten therapy' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074512)

6\.  '[Poor communication' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074527)

7\.  '[Bodyswap' for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074539)

8\.  '[Nightmares' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074545)

9\.  '[An unexpected gift' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074560)

10\.  '[Pride' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074575)

11\.  '[Caught in the rain' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074593)

12\.  '[Bodyswap (ii)' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074611)

13\.  '[Trapped in an elevator' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23074635)

14   '[Hey Brother' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/23651892)

15.  '[Fall Festival' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/28266198)

16.  '[Farmer's Market' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/28266219)

17.  '[Thank goodness you're here!' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452582/chapters/31258143)


	2. "I don't trust Vision because he was created by Stark" for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149608632414/pietro-and-wanda-i-dont-trust-vision-because-he).

Wanda rolled her eyes. She’d heard it all before.  This wasn’t the first time Pietro had voiced his doubts about her choice in companions.  

“Just like the rest of them don’t trust us because we used to work for Hydra,” she said bitterly.  “Come join the Avengers, where nobody trusts anybody else and Tuesday is Taco Night.”  

Pietro set his jaw, shaking his head.  “This is different, Wanda.  Don’t you remember?  One of Stark’s creations killed our parents.  Another destroyed Sokovia.”  

“Of course I remember, Pietro.  That’s the problem: I REMEMBER.  I remember too well.  It’s not healthy to hold onto grief for this long.  You’ll let it tear you up, but I refuse.”

“It doesn’t tear me up, it keeps me vigilant.”

“I can see your mind…and it’s tearing itself apart over and over and over again.  I would advise you to let it go.  Before it destroys all the good in you.”  


	3. "First Halloween in the States" for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149958133774/pietro-wanda-first-halloween-in-the-states).

“So the children…they dress up and knock on doors and they are given candy…” Wanda said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around it.  

“Right…” Natasha dumped a bag of candy into a large bowl.  “And we had hundreds of kids come through Stark Tower last year, so we need everyone available to hand out candy.”  

“What if they aren’t dressed up?  Like that one?” Pietro pointed to someone running up to Vision with an open pillowcase. “He’s basically robbing the place…also, I’m pretty sure he’s at least a teenager.  He has a mustache thicker than mine…”

Wanda snickered and took the bowl from Natasha.  “We aren’t here to judge, Pietro…”  


	4. 'Post powers, Pre-Ultron' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148861371419/pietro-wanda-gen-fic-post-powers-pre-ultron).

“So what now?” Wanda asked, folding her arms over her middle.  She was cold, but her hands were still warm, pulsing with energy.  

Pietro shrugged, turning and walking through the woods in the direction of the town.  “We go home.”  He zipped ahead in the direction he was walking and zipped back to where Wanda was still standing.  He turned in another direction, obviously unhappy with the first one. 

“To what home?” she asked.

He shrugged.  “Wherever…it does not matter to me.  Just so long as you are there.” He held out his arms, “Want to do this the fast way or the slow way?”  

“Slow.” Wanda pointed in the direction he was facing.  “That way?”  He nodded.  And they started walking.   


	5. 'Kitten Therapy' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151219214634/wanda-pietro-gen-fic-5).

Wanda didn’t really get why Pietro had physically dragged her out of bed this morning.  When all she’d wanted and requested, was to be left alone.  

She plopped down on the carpet in the living room and watched him gingerly set down a basket in front of her.  

The first tiny ‘mew’ from inside tipped her off as to the contents.  Her brother had brought her a basket of kittens.  Four kittens, to be exact.  

Wanda sighed and watched him pull one out, dragging a piece of yarn on the floor, slowly enough for the little gray kitten to catch it, and she couldn’t help but laugh.  

It wasn’t long before she was playing with all of them, using her powers to simultaneously drag four pieces of yarn for them to chase and gallop after.  

So maybe her brother wasn’t such an insensitive oaf after all.  


	6. 'Poor communication' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151544936139/maximoffs-gen-fic-3).

Wanda sighed and leaned back against the brick wall behind her.  The lights of the cinema’s marquee were bright and blinking.  She watched the reflection in the car in front of her as she checked her watch again.  

_You’d think he’d never be late with all that super speed…_

Her dear brother had probably gotten sidetracked.  By that new intern Stark had hired.  

She exhaled loudly and pushed off the wall, preparing to go into the cinema alone.  

It wasn’t until she checked her phone to ensure that the text she’d sent Pietro earlier had indeed been sent that she saw the problem.  

She’d sent him to the wrong theater.  

Wanda had to stifle her laughter as she typed out a quick message telling him where she was.  


	7. 'Bodyswap' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151862620574/pietro-wanda-1).

Pietro knew when he woke up that something was wrong.  He didn’t feel right.  He felt…different.  

That feeling was confirmed when he went to sling his legs over the side of the bed.  They were legs.  Not his legs.  They were…

“Oh god…”  

Not his voice either.

 _“OH MY GOD!”_ he heard from the other room.  Now _that_ was his voice.  It was followed with a loud crash.  And another loud crash.  And one more as a mass ran into the door to what he now realized was Wanda’s room.  

He watched himself open the door, panting slightly and looking decidedly…confused.  “What the ever-loving…”  

“Language, language…” he teased (in Wanda’s voice it sounded strange indeed).  “I would never talk that way.”  

“Oh fuck you.  We have to go talk to Tony…because I…I mean…YOU have to pee.  And there’s no way in hell I’m taking care of that.”    


	8. 'Nightmares' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152184293599/platonic-maximoffs-nightmare).

Pietro woke up immediately, throwing back the comforter on his bed and zipping out into the hallway. He ran down to Wanda’s room; he could hear her fitful cries through the door.

He flipped the light switch, bathing her darkened room in light.  She opened her eyes, sitting straight up in bed and clutching the front of her nightgown.  

“ _Beruska_ , another nightmare?”  

She nodded, swallowing thickly.  “Did I wake you?  Was I projecting it?”  

He held out his hand, choosing not to tell her what she already knew. “Come.  We can binge Cutthroat Kitchen again.”    


	9. 'An unexpected gift' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156156361344/pietro-wanda-an-unexpected-gift).

Wanda smiled when she saw it on her dresser.  She hadn’t had one since she was younger, a little girl.  She scooped the teddy bear up and cradled it in her arms.  

“Thank you,” she called out into the hallway.  

“You’re welcome,” was Pietro’s reply.  She heard him zipping out to the door, duffel bag in hand, ready for whatever mission Steve was dragging him on this time.  “Try not to worry too much, _Beruska_.”  

“You know I can’t make that promise,” she answered, squeezing the bear tightly as the door closed.


	10. 'Pride' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155742617504/platonic-maximoffs-pride).

Wanda couldn’t help but smile at him.  Her brother. Pietro was zipping around the running track and stopping precisely on the marks Tony was arbitrarily drawing on the concrete.  

He wasn’t even stumbling as he stopped now.  He was really getting a handle on his powers.  She felt a surge of pride for her brother.  

Now if she could just get a handle on _hers_ , they’d be in business.


	11. 'Caught in the rain' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156950459214/pietro-wanda-platonic-caught-in-the-rain).

The thunder clapped loudly and the clouds above them seemed to burst open.  Torrents of rain fell, hitting the sidewalk in loud splats.  

Wanda stopped for a moment, holding out her hand and feeling the water as it wet her palms.  

“ _Beruska._..you’re going to get drenched…”  Pietro’s hand was on her shoulder, grounding her.  Bringing her back to the earth.  

“Do you know how often I thought I might never feel the rain again?” she asked, looking up into the sky.  “During the experiments?  I thought every day might be my last and that I’d have to spend it alone in the dark…surrounded by cinder blocks.”  

“But it wasn’t,” her brother assured her.  “It wasn’t.  And it’s raining, and we’re in the middle of New York City and we’re going to be drenched.  Let me run us back to Stark Tower, yes?”  

“Give me five minutes?” Wanda asked, smirking slightly as he acquiesced.  


	12. 'Bodyswap (ii)' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158218338079/platonic-maximoffs-bodyswap).

“You know…ever since we moved in here, I was worried something like this would happen…” Wanda folded her arms and tapped her toe.  She was trying not to move if she could help it.  She had zero control of Pietro’s powers.  She’d already slapped everyone in the room trying to get to where she was.  

Pietro was currently staring at the ceiling, where every single one of the beakers was currently floating.  “This is really neat…”  He grinned, the expression looking extra goofy on Wanda’s face.  

“You break it, you bought it, Maximoff…” Tony muttered under his breath as he typed furiously on his laptop.  

“Just fix us…please…” Wanda groaned.  

“Oh, you want me to fix you?  I thought you wanted me to update my Amazon wish list…”  Tony quipped.  


	13. 'Trapped in an elevator' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158235318819/platonic-maximoffs-trapped-in-an-elevator).

Pietro’s eyes flitted around the interior of the elevator.  “Why did it stop?” he asked, his movements becoming more frenzied the longer they waited.  

“I don’t know, but we’re fine…” Wanda reached for him, her hand smoothing back his hair as she sought out his temples.  “We’re fine…” she repeated soothingly. 

He slumped back against the back wall, sliding slowly down to the floor.  Wanda hated having to do that, but she could feel his impending panic attack.  She had a feeling they were going to be taking the stairs a lot more in the future.    


	14. 'Hey Brother' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159740020024/maximoffs-hey-brother).
> 
> Song is 'Hey Brother' - Avicii.

Wanda reached across the expanse of couch to squeeze his hand.  “Are you alright?”  

He squeezed back before releasing her.  She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was nodding his head.  “I’m still okay. It’s just…so big in here.”  

Chuckling, she glanced around their new accommodations.  An entire floor split between them in Stark Tower.  She preferred the upstate facility.  Not so big.  

“I’m sure we’ll adapt.  We always have.”  

He hummed in affirmation and reached for the remote.  


	15. 'Fall Festival' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166030303624/ladybug).

“Hold still,  _brouček_ …” Pietro mumbled, his hand tilting Wanda’s chin very lightly to one side as he admired his handiwork.  “There.  It’s finished.”  

“If you painted something vulgar on my face, I will hex you.”  

“You don’t know any hexes…” he countered.  

“I will learn them and I will hex you.”  

“Relax, Wanda. It’s a ladybug.  Like you asked for…” He retrieved the mirror for her.  “Look.”  

Sure enough, it was a ladybug.  Wanda was impressed.  If someone had told her that her spastic brother would be painting faces at the Stark annual fall festival, she wouldn’t have believed them.  He was doing it well, even.  

“It’s beautiful…” she said, smiling.  “It’s really good, Pietro…”  

He shrugged.  “Steve’s been helping me.”  

 


	16. 'Farmer's Market' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166047378849/too-late).

“I didn’t see any winter squash,” Pietro said a split second after he and Wanda arrived at the market.  

Wanda sighed.  “Half the fun of these things is walking around, Pietro.”  

“I know.  I just did not want to get your hopes up.  I think it is too early.”  

“Or we were too late… “ Wanda quipped as a woman walked by with two cloth grocery bags filled to the brim with acorn squash.  

“Want me to steal one for you?” he muttered, watching her walk by.  

Wanda swatted his arm.  “She bought them fair and square.”

“She doesn’t need that many.”  

“You don’t know that…”  

Sighing, he acquiesced.  “Fine.  We’ll come back tomorrow.”   

 


	17. 'Thank goodness you're here!' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170090109334/this-is-not-a-drill-we-have-run-out-of-cheese).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a drill, we have run out of cheese!

“You’re joking,” Wanda said.  "I put in an order for more this morning. I took inventory myself. We should have had enough to last the night…"  

Pietro shot her the look of a long suffering chef as he gestured towards the prep station.  "We are  _out_  of cheese. The dessert special is a cheese plate.  And we’re out of cheese, Wanda. Please.  Fix it.“

Wanda sighed and pulled out her phone.  She certainly hoped Tony Stark’s favor didn’t have an expiration date.  Because she didn’t know how else she was going to get artisan cheese at this time of night. 

 


End file.
